¿Ahora, tienes miedo?
by Shalalosa
Summary: -Dime..¿Ahora, tienes miedo?-/Drabbles & One Shots. Diversas parejas.
1. Goteos y Agujas

****P****alabras: 1580

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Esto es una adaptación de **Goteos y Agujas***

* * *

><p><strong>Goteos &amp; Agujas.<strong>

**...**

**...**

Desde hace algunos meses necesitaba comprar maniquís, les necesitaba para modelar su ropa, después de todo, si no los mostraba, no podría vender. Por lo que aquella venta de garaje donde les compro fue un verdadero milagro para él. Pues estaba algo corto de presupuesto. Los maniquís estaban algo maltratados, pero estaba seguro que los podría arreglar, después te todo, sólo tendría que pintarles. Realmente no era nada del otro mundo.

Dado su falta de presupuesto, sólo pudo comprar dos maniquís, tomo el primero y con delicadeza comenzó a pintar los raspones, había comprado pintura del color de piel del maniquí, pinto sus mejillas, pues tenia algunos raspones en ellas, intentaba trabajar en calma, pero algo se lo impedía. Levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos del maniquí. Noto algo que no había notado antes, sus ojos, no eran color carne como habitualmente venían, en su lugar era azules, un azul bastante atrayente a decir verdad. Bajo su vista observando su rostro con atención, los rasgos del rostro estaban bastante marcados, sonrió nervioso, tan solo eran imaginaciones suyas. Tweek soltó un largo suspiro y siguió pintando las partes dañadas con mucho cuidado, pues no quería estropearlo. Al terminar con el primer maniquí se alejo y dejo secar la pintura.

Se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado del segundo maniquí, algo cansado, se llevo una mano a la frente quitando las gotas de sudor que tenia. Observo al primer maniquí, sonriendo si no fuese porque lo había comprado, juraría que era una persona. Su cabello era negro y liso, un poco largo a decir verdad, pero se veia bien. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si le dejaría la peluca con la que llego o si compraría otra.

-Se merece un nombre- murmuro para si, llevándose una mano a la barbilla meditando las opciones, se volteo hacia el maniquí que tenia al lado y le observo, su cabello era castaño, sus rasgos eran aniñados y juraría que era ligeramente más bajo que el maniquí de cabello negro-¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Cómo debería llamarse tu amigo?- Le pregunto con una sonrisa amable, era casi como hablar con una persona...

**_Su nombre es Craig._**

Tweek desvió su vista de nuevo al maniquí de cabello negro, le observo por un par de minutos, ahora que lo pensaba.. tenia cierto parecido con un viejo amigo.. aquel que había fallecido mientra viajaba por el país, con su prometido- Lo tengo, os llamare Craig y Clyde- sonrió y viajo su mirada desde el pelinegro al castaño- Tú seras Craig- señalo al de cabello negro- Y tú seras Clyde- Se volteo hacia el maniquí a su lado- ¿Os parece? -Pregunto, riendo segundos después. Pensando que se vería estúpido hablando completamente solo.

_**Nos parece bien, Tweek. ¿De que te ríes?**_

-Bien, manos a la obras, chicos. Aún tengo que hacer mucho con ustedes-Sonrió y se levanto, prosiguió a pintar a Clyde, notando que no estaba tan maltratado como Craig, le extraño, según el dueño tenían el mismo tiempo, más no le dio importancia. Al terminar de pintar a Clyde, se alejo de él y fue a buscar la ropa con la cual les vestiría. Fue a su habitación y comenzó a sacar algunos atuendos-Sera divertidos tenerles aquí- Dijo para si, sonriendo. Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia visitas en su casa.

**_Para nosotros también sera divertido, Tweek._**

Los días fueron pasando, las cosas iban bastante bien, tener a Craig y Clyde era entretenido, estaba vendiendo más ropa que antes, su economía iba mejor, sonrió, Craig y Clyde le traían buena suerte.

Un día despertó y noto que algo andaba mal, analizo su habitación, faltaba Craig, le busco con la mirada y cuando le encentro su corazón se acelero, se encontraba a unos pasos de su cama, observándole fijamente... juraría que por la noche le había dejado junto a Clyde cerca del closet.-B-buenos días, Craig...-Murmuro incomodo y con algo de miedo.

**_Buenos días, Tweek ¿Cómo estas?_**

No recordaba haberlo cambiado de posición desde que lo había vestido la noche anterior... Él estaba en un lugar distinto al que ahora tenía. No creía en fantasmas ni en nada parecido, pero si, fue extraño despertar y encontrarle ahí.

Pero se dijo así mismo que quizás lo había movido para verle desde un mejor angulo y estaba tan cansado, que tal vez olvido moverle de nuevo junto a Clyde. Se levanto y puso a Craig de nuevo junto a Clyde, seguramente eran ideas suyas.

**_Hola Craig, te extrañe. Y yo a ti Clyde_**

No paso nada durante algunos días, en verdad las ventas iban más que mejor, estaba teniendo éxito, justo lo que él había deseado desde que confecciono su primer traje.

Dormía cómodamente, había tenido un largo día de trabajo, de alguna manera su trabajo comenzaba a comerle el tiempo libre, ya no podía salir con sus amigos como solía hacerlo en su tiempo libre, ahora se dedicaba a estar encerrado en su habitación, confeccionando, cociendo y cortando tela. Para los trajes. Un ruido le despertó, el ruido de un objeto al caer, rodó sobre su cama y tanteo su mesa de noche, buscando su despertador, más lo que toco le dejo helado. Abrió los ojos lentamente y vio a Clyde sentado en su mesa de noche, observándole. Aquello era imposible, era un maniqui, los maniquis no se doblan, además vivía solo... y estaba totalmente seguro que no le había puesto ahí.

**_Tweek, últimamente estas muy solo, no me gusta verte así, ya sé, te haré compañía._**

No pudo soportarlo, le empujo, tumbándolo de la mesa de noche, _aquello_ era imposible, Tweek se mantuvo en su cama, observando hacia los lados, no podría dormir, tampoco podía levantarse y encender la luz, tenia miedo de poner un pie en el piso. _¿Y si Clyde quería venganza?_ Si, era ilógico, pero simplemente aquello no debería de haber ocurrido, se cubrió de pies a cabeza con su cobija, sentía la pesada mirada de Craig sobre él, sabia que no podría dormir en lo que quedaba de la noche, tenia miedo, demasiado. Pasaron las horas, apuñaba sus ojos intentando dormir, de nuevo, sin poderlo, durante un par de horas más. Cuando despertó, se sentía más tranquilo pensando que todo fue un mal sueño, más al sacarse la sabana de encima, Clyde se encontraba al lado de su cama, parado, acusándolo con la mirada.

_**¿Por qué hiciste eso, Tweek? Yo sólo quería acompañarte..**._

Se asusto. Él.. él no podía estar de pie, durante la madrugada lo había tirado, _debería_ estar en el piso. Respiro hondo, estaba siendo irracional, se levanto y movió a Clyde junto a Craig. Sólo eran imaginaciones suyas ¿Cierto?. Fue a vender algunos trajes para distraer su mente, necesitaba distraerse, cuando volvió, Craig y Clyde le observaban, acusantes, reclamando atención. No lo soporto, tomo primero a uno y luego a otro para dejarlos en el garaje de su casa. Durante los siguientes días durmió cómodamente.

Los había dejado en un rincón del garaje, pero a los tres días estaban de nuevo en su habitación, junto al closet, observándole.

**_Hola Tweek, ¿Por qué nos evitas? Nos agradas, déjanos estar contigo._**

Se asusto. Esa noche durmió en el sofá. Lo que estaba ocurriendo no podía ser cierto ¿Verdad?. Las cosas inanimadas no se mueven ¿Cierto?

**_Jajajaja. ¡Craig, Tweek es muy gracioso!_**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba tranquilo, hasta que abrió lo ojos. Los dos estaban ahí, Craig y Clyde estaban ahí, mirándole, acosándolo, no lo dudo, los cargo a los dos.

**_Tweek, ¿A donde nos llevas? ¿Tweek?_**

Los tiro dentro del garaje, no podía tirarlos, debía conservarlos, eran sus amigos, después de todo. Les teme, ve las cosas moverse a su alrededor con mucha más frecuencia, pero les había tomado tanto cariño que deshacerse de ellos era una locura. _No dormiré esta noche, no volveré a dormir, no puedo soportarlo más, estos maniquís me miran, me vigilan, me odian._

**_Jajajaja. ¿Hasta ahora te das cuenta, Tweek? ¿Tienes miedo, Tweek?_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora:<strong>

***Goteos & Agujas** es un Creppypasta, muy bueno, a mi me gusta. Lo puedes googlear o en mi blog lo puedes encontrar~

Bien, comenzare con varios Drabbles & One Shots. De distintas parejas y serán adaptaciones de Creppyspasta ¿Les parece? no sé cuantos capítulos saldrán. Se supone que debe dar miedo(?) aunque dudo que les de.. pero en fin xD ¿Les gusta? ¿Esta fome? ~ Independientemente de las opiniones que den, voy a seguir ~

Esta cosa tendran diversas parejas .-. depende del tipo de historia y a que pareja lo pueda adaptar y... creo que Tweek salio más calmado de lo que es xD ~Uu perdon por eso, pero así queda.

Shalalosa fuera~!


	2. El Ángel Guardián

****P****alabras: 1990

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Esto es una adaptación de ****El Ángel Guardián.*****

* * *

><p><strong>El Ángel Guardián.<strong>

_**...**_

_**...**_

**_¿Crees en los ángeles? ¿Si?... ¿esos seres alados que vienen del cielo?... emm, en fin…_**

La música resonaba en sus oídos, no, no estaba en un fiesta, caminaba por la calle con tranquilidad, más llevaba sus audífonos puestos y la música de su celular a todo volumen, así hacia más ameno su viaje de regreso a su hogar. Tarareaba la tonada de la canción para si, le gustaba tanto…

**_¿Crees en los ángeles guardianes?. Has oído hablar de ellos, ¿Cierto? dicen que todos tenemos uno…siempre está a nuestro cuidado en los peores casos…_**

Sonrió al ver la esquina, tan solo tenia que cruzar la calle y ya estaría en casa. Empezó a cruzar la calle sin siquiera mirar a los lados, un empujón, le hizo retroceder y girarse enseguida a buscar al causante… sin encontrarlo. Sintió una suave brisa y se volvió su vista a la calle, pudo ver a lo lejos el carro que acababa de pasar- Oh.. que suerte-Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro y cruzo la calle, esta vez verificando que ningún auto viniese a por él.

**_¿De verdad crees que es así? Jajaja no, no lo son, no son ángeles, ni siquiera son buenos ¿Sabes?._**

Damien frunció el ceño, no le había empujado con suficiente fuerza, suspiro con cierta resignación, por más que lo intentara el rubio seguía vivo. –_Ya morirás_- murmuro al verle cruzar la calle con aquel paso tan alegre.

**_Pero vaya que siempre están, siempre, tu no los verás, no porque sean invisibles, ellos... simplemente saben que los ignoraras porque al final, tú no quieres verlos, ¿Cierto?._**

Ya estaba en casa. Tomo sus cuadernos y fue a la mesa el comedor, y una vez ahí comenzó a hacer su tarea. Dejo la música de su celular sonar, la música llenaba la habitación, algunas veces así no se sentía tan solo - _Ah, me destruyo__, tiraré lejos mis memorias también…Ah, como me gustaría saber... Disculpa, ¿Podrías conmigo bailar? ¿Kalinka?¿Malinka? Toca la nota. Lo que siento ¿Qué puede ser? ¿Serías tan amable de decírmelo?~-_

Damien frunció el ceño al escuchar la música, el también se encontraba en el comedor, más en lugar de estar en una silla se encontraba sobre la mesa con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. –_No puedo creer que te guste eso- _Dijo clavando su vista en el rubio- _¿No tienes amigos con quienes pasar la tarde?-_Pregunto y rodo los ojos- _No… no los tienes, perdedor_- dijo con cierto hastió, podía ver los moretones en el cuerpo de Pip, su piel estaba tan marcada y maltratada… y aquello le irritaba. Demasiado. Después de todo él no había sido el causante de aquello. Resoplo y desvió su vista- _Eres un idiota, ellos son unos idiotas…-_

Pip suspiro y siguió leyendo los problemas de matemáticas, los entendía.. pero no quería hacerlos en ese instante, los golpes de sus compañeros aún le dolían, su costilla dolía demasiado… -No es nada- se dijo a si mismo, soltando otro suspiro y volviendo su atención a los problemas.

**_No, no quieres, no te gustaría._**

Odiaba que el británico, fuese tan pasivo, que no se defendiera… la temperatura comenzó a subir- _Puta madre_- mascullo entre dientes, desapareció del comedor de Pip.

Pip levanto la vista de sus cuadernos al notar que hacia algo de calor. Se encogió de hombros cuando la temperatura volvió a ser la misma. Y prosiguió con su tarea.

**_Ahora estás en tú PC leyendo esto, mientras él está detrás tuyo, observándote, cuidando su fuente de alimento, con sus ojos rojos... vaya odiosos que son._**

-_Hola, Craig_ - Saludo él anticristo a su compañero- _¿Qué haces aquí?_- Pregunto, era raro que otro de su especie intentara robar su alimento.

-_Esta hablando con Tweek_- murmuro el otro, molesto. Fulminando con la mirada la nuca de Pip que charlaba con Tweek por la cámara web, Damien frunció el ceño- _¿Desde cuando se llevan bien?- _Pregunto acercándose a Pip, posándose detrás de él, veía a un nervioso Tweek en la cámara web y la sonrisa idiota de Pip. Más él no era visible, resoplo, frunciendo el ceño.

-_No lo sé, pero no le quiero cerca de Tweek_-

-Y-yo –GAH- siento no.. no haberte ayudado mientras –GAH!- ellos te golpeaban, lo siento Pip- Se disculpo el rubio de ojos verdes hecho un manojo de nervios, podía ver como se movía incomodo en la silla y como su tic aumentaba- Yo.. Yo ya tengo.. muchos problemas con ellos –GAH- ¿Sabes? …- También se le veía golpeado, aunque no tanto como Pip.

-_Estúpidos_- Escucho murmurar a Craig desde la cama de Pip.

Pip bajo la vista por unos segundos, sonrió y de nuevo levanto la vista para sonreírle a Tweek por medio de aquella pantalla- No te preocupes, estoy bien-

**_Ha! pero allí están, si, cuando tu no te das cuenta, cada vez que vas a dormir y miras hacia el techo de tu habitación, no dejes de mirar hacia allí, __quizá esté al lado tuyo._**

Pip, Tweek y Butters se la pasaron hablando horas por cámara web, si, Butters también se unió a ellos y minutos después Kenny estaba junto a Craig y Damien.

-_Damien, corta la maldita luz_-Dijo Kenny frunciendo el ceño, él se encontraba en el piso, Craig aún seguía en la cama y Damien…Bueno él seguía detrás de Pip. –_Cállate, Kenny_-

-_Kenny tiene razón, Damien_-Dijo Craig, Damien gruño y segundos después la luz se fue, al igual que Craig y Kenny.

-¿Q-qué paso?- Se pregunto Pip, intentando acostumbrarse a la obscuridad, se levanto de la silla y intento llegar a su cama. Damien le observaba con diversión, claro, él podía ver a la perfección

Le vio acostarse y recostarse, pasaron los minutos y Damien espero a que se quedara dormido…lo cual no ocurrió- Madre.. Padre.. –susurro Pip con su vista en el techo- Les extraño… ya no estoy con mi hermana… -Damien se aproximo a la cama y se sentó sobre ella, al lado de Pip, viéndole desde arriba, con el ceño fruncido- _¿Vas a rezar?-_ Pregunto, los rezos no le causaban absolutamente nada… sólo cosquillas-_No sirve de nada, seguiré aquí, hasta que mueras. Es inútil…_-

**_O cuando duermes, ¿A que no te imaginas? te ve de frente, de hecho, eso le gusta._**

No volvió a escuchar al rubio el resto de la noche, a los pocos minutos de "hablar" con sus padres cayo dormido, Damien se recostó a su lado, viéndole. Sus mejillas tenían algunos rasguños, sus parpados tan delicados.. su nariz tenia una pequeña curita. Siguió viéndole hasta las 3 de la mañana…

-_Es mi hora_- murmuro para si y sonrió. Puso su mano en el cuello de Pip y comenzó a apretarlo, veía como el aire dejaba de llegar al menor, le vio abrir los ojos y los clavo en los suyos, tenia miedo, eso era claro -…Hola… Hoy morirás- Dijo con una calma envidiable, subiendo su cuerpo sobre el del rubio. Las voces comenzaron a llegar, hasta él podía oírlas.

-_Ven, ven… Se uno de nosotros… déjanos… ¡PIP! Déjanos devorar tu alma…. Tu alma…-_

Le vio, aquellos ojos rojos, tan intimidantes, tan llenos de maldad…Pip desvió su vista de un lado a otro, buscando un punto menos aterrador que el anterior, podía escuchar gritos, voces que le llamaban, también estaban las sombras que lograba ver por el rabillo del ojo, no podía respirar, abría y cerraba la boca en busca de aire, sin conseguirlo. Hasta que la presión en su cuello desapareció. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos de golpe, ya no quería ver nada.

-_AAAH.. DUELE ¡AYUDANOS!... morirás… -_

-Vamos Phillip, abre tus ojos para mi..hazlo…-ordeno aquella voz, tan cercana, le sentía encima suyo, apuño los ojos, se quiera mover, empujarle lejos de si. Más no podía- Hazlo, vamos. Hazlo por tu ángel guardián- Escucho cierta mofa, en lo ultimo. Pero con aquello le convenció de abrir los ojos, los abrió lentamente, hasta que le vio.

-_NOOOOO…_. -

-D-d..-La presión en su cuello volvió- Cá_llate_- Y Damien no pudo evitarlo, atravesó el cuello de Pip, pero no le mato, su mano había atravesado el cuello del rubio.

-_Carajo_- Murmuro sentándose en la cama, vio como Pip se llevaba las manos a su cuello, como temblaba, las voces habían cesado, por lo menos para Pip, él siempre las escuchaba. Eran otras almas en pena, después de todo.

**_Cuando estás en la ducha y el jabón entra escurridizamente a tus ojos, está al frente. Que tal cuando entras a una habitación oscura, tus ojos aún no pueden ver nada, el está frente tuyo, pero tú no quieres que sea así, él lo sabe, así que no importa._**

Lo que el rubio hizo lo confundió, segundos después huyo al baño, no paso demasiado para escuchar el agua correr. El ceño de Damien se frunció. Apareció en el baño, Pip se encontraba sentado en el piso, con ropa, por su puesto… dejando que el agua cayera sobre si.

Podía verle abrazar sus piernas, escondía su rostro entre sus rodillas, su cuerpo temblaba.. ¿Estaba llorando?...

Se sentó enfrente de él, cruzo sus piernas y le observaba, el agua caía sobre él, pero.. a diferencia de Pip, él no se mojaba- _¿Por qué lloras?_-

**_A él no le gusta que sepas que existe ¿sabes?. Quizá tú crees que no le conoces, pero sí que sabes quien fue, tu claramente te acuerdas de eso cuando vivía._**

-D-Damien...-Se tenso, le había reconocido. Pero la calma llego demasiado rápido, una sonrisa ladina se poso en sus labios, ya tenia con quien divertirse por las noches...

...

**_De hecho ahora está detrás tuyo, si, pero no le mires...se puede molestar_**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

****El Ángel Guardián.***** Es lo que esta en negritas y en cursiva :3 otro creppypasta.

A Pip se le **subió el muerto*** Es cuando despiertas y no te puedes mover, ni hablar. Comienzas a escuchar cosas, gritos, llantos, como te llaman.. También es conocido como parálisis de sueño.

¿Lindo? 8D ¿Logre alguna reacción? ... ¿no? D: ah demonios, me dedicare a vender mierda e_e. Esta cosa tenia tantos finales...

En fin. ¿Nunca han sentido un pequeño tirón o empujón, cuando van a cruzar la calle? D: yo si xD y es cuando voy a cruzar y viene un coche ~

La cancion que sale es; "/watch?v=gnt0411MofY" Matryoshka - Hatsune Miku & Gumi, pero un fandub :3

Shalalosa fuera~!


	3. ¡Hola amigo!

****P****alabras: 1200

**S**erie: **S**outh **p**ark

**L**os personajes no son míos son de **T**rey Parker & **M**att Stone. Esto es una adaptación de **** ¡Hola amigo!*****

* * *

><p><strong> ¡Hola, amigo¡<strong>

**...**

**...**

Kyle y yo eramos los mejores amigos, a donde fuese Kyle yo iría, cuando no nos veíamos nos extrañábamos demasiado (No, no de _esa_ forma) , de verdad que parecíamos hermanos, yo le consideraba como el hermano que nunca tuve (Tenia a mi hermana Shelley, pero nunca se parecerían).

Un día decidimos pedirles a nuestros padres unos Woki toki (Para poder hablar mientras no estuviésemos cerca, más en la noche. Kyle le temía a la obscuridad) , al inicio se negaron pero después de pensarlo y largas suplicas , accedieron a comprarlos. Días después los estrenamos y nada mejor que una casa abandonada. De noche, claro esta.

-...No creo que sea buena idea, Stan-

-¡Vamos, Kyle! ¡Sera genial!-Insistí, nos encontrábamos frente a las rejas de aquella vieja casona. De la cual habia tantas historias del porque estaba abandonada...

-Uhm... No lo sé...-Se removió incomodo-¿No recuerdas lo qué nos contó el culo gordo de Cartman?-Suspire- Sólo quiere que no asustemos Kyle...-

-¡Pero él dijo qué, qué.. ahí asesinaron a toda una familia, Stan! ¡¿No te importa?-Pregunto con un toque de histeria.

Me encogí de hombros sin darle verdadera importancia- Kenny me ha dicho que él que fue dueño de la casa tenia un pacto con satan y que asecino a cada uno de sus hijos como un culto hacia él...Y después se suicido-Vi como el color desaparecía del rostro de Kyle- Oh vamos no es para tanto..-

-Y-yo me voy...-Dijo él dándose la vuelta, le tome del brazo y le mire suplicante- Vamos Kyle... Sera divertido, prometo que no nos pasara nada-

-...Bien-

Kyle corría por las escaleras y yo me quede en la planta baja, el lugar se veía tan deteriorado, telarañas por todos lados, había uno que otro mueble, con ese plástico de mudanza encima de ellos y con una buena capa de polvo como protector.

-¿Stan? Ya estoy en el cuarto, apresúrate. Cambio-

-Ya voy para allá, Kyle. Cambio- Corrí hacia las escaleras no quería hacerle esperar.

-S-Stan hay un armario viejo aquí, ¡Apúrate!. Cambio-

-¡Ya casi llego, Kyle!. Cambio- Y uno segundos después ya me encontraba en la habitación intentado recuperar el aire perdido- Y-ya.. llegue Kyle.. -Dije entre jadeos, correr teniendo asma era mala idea.

Levante el rostro y observe a Kyle que veía el armario con cierto temor y fije mi vista en el, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, no sabia porque pero no me daba buena espina.

De un momento a otro Kyle me veía alarmado- ¿E-escuchas eso Stan...?-Le vi por un momento confundido y después hacia la puerta por donde entramos, escuche pasos, alguien venia, ambos escuchábamos perfectamente el rechinido de los escalones.

-T-tenemos que escondernos- Susurre por un momento la voz me había temblado ¿Cómo era posible que alguien más además de nosotros estuviera aquí?. Los pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, busque rápidamente donde meterme, me metí debajo de la cama. Lastima que la cama sólo tenia espacio para uno. Kyle corrió al armario y se metió dentro de el.

Los pasos llegaron hasta la puerta de la habitación, la puerta se abrió, intente ver quien era desde mi lugar, sin conseguirlo, tome mi Woki toki- K-kyle.. ¿Puedes.. ver algo?. C-cambio.. -susurre tan bajo como pude, tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

-¿Stan...? tengo miedo, amigo. Quiero irme a casa, no puedo abrir los ojos Stan, tengo miedo- susurro él, podia notarlo, su voz, él al igual que yo tenia miedo.

-Tranquilo Kyle... todo estará bien-Susurre intentado tranquilizarle.

Pude escuchar perfectamente como ese alguien entraba a la habitación, intente ver algo, pero no pude, ni siquiera pude ver sus pies, por lo menos debería ver sus pies. Me dio frió como nunca, a pesar de mi abrigo, mi gorro y mis guante tuve frió como nunca. Mis huesos dolían no me podía mover de mi sitio, tampoco podía hablar, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Los pasos se dirigían directo al armario, Kyle al parecer lo noto.

-S-Stan.. viene hacia acá... ¿¡Qué hago?- Chillo histérico pero sin subir la voz. Por más que quise no me pude mover ni un centímetro. Las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe- ¡STAAAN!- Grito Kyle, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan impotente- ¡STAN... AYÚDAME, AMIGO!- Y los grito siguieron, no podía hacer más qué ver el suelo, podía escuchar a la perfección los gritos de Kyle pidiendo mi ayuda, pero.. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?- ¡STAN...AYÚDAMEE...-!Y el silencio reino de golpe...

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve ahí, bajo la cama, temblando con el Woki toki en mi mano, los gritos de Kyle resonaban en mi mente. Le había fallado, le había mentido, le había prometido que todo estaría bien, lo había hecho.

Cuando pude dejar de temblar y llorar, salí tan rápido como pude de aquella vieja casona, no me atreví a mirar el armario, tan solo huí. Llegue a mi hogar tembloroso y aún con lagrimas en los ojos, mi madre y mi padre me esperaban junto a los padres de Kyle, pero al verme llegar solo, sus miradas se alteraron, les conté todo, mamá me consolaba mientras hablaba, la madre de Kyle me veía horrorizada, mis padres junto a los padres de Kyle y otros vecinos del barrio, fueron a buscar el cuerpo de Kyle..._Nunca le encontraron_

El funeral de Kyle se realizo sin su cuerpo, su madre lloro desconsolada durante toda la ceremonia, mi padre apretaba mi hombro dándome apoyo, clave mi vista en aquel ataúd vació y deje caer la rosa blanca que había llevado para él- _Lo siento tanto Kyle..._-

La casona fue clausurada y con lo años demolida, nunca he logrado saber que ocurrió en realidad en aquella vieja casa. Lo que si se es qué hoy a mis 35 años, sigo conservando el Woki toki... Alguna veces puedo escucharle _¿Saben...?_ Su voz nunca cambio... con aquella voz infantil puedo escucharle hablarme a través del Woki toki.. -¿Stan..? Sigo aquí... Hace un poco de frio, pero vamos a seguir jugando ¿Vale..?, sólo fue un susto... sólo un susto... Cambio-

_Siempre estaré aquí, Stan._

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:<strong>

**¡Hola Amigo!***Historia tomada de estasmuerto .com :3

o3o... hola xDD ¿Como están? ¿Tuvieron una buena semana? ¿Les gusto? ¿No? Ñeh =3= muero de sueño xD

Yo me piro :3

Pd: Enana.. NO! xD Kyle NO fue a Narnia ¬3¬! snif x'D

Shalalosa fuera~


End file.
